


two bros, five feet apart, very gay

by newct127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 find out about jaeil through yuta's eyes, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i have no idea what else to tag smh, mark's fixation with calling yuta oppa, that should be a tag, that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newct127/pseuds/newct127
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeil are dating. Theyhave beendating.The members find out in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	two bros, five feet apart, very gay

**Author's Note:**

> crossing off another fic from my dreaded fic idea list  
> i never imagined it as also yumark, but mark 'oppa's a lot lately

In NCT’s personal dictionary the definition for the word celebrating is ‘getting drunk’. It shouldn’t be, but it is.

They always regret it in the morning, especially on days when they have a schedule, but they still do it. It’s fun at the moment. They work so hard, they deserve those moments.

Drinking tonight was Taeyong’s idea, as it so often is. They expect a leader to be deadly serious and responsible, but Taeyong has never been that way. He’s more focused on them being happy and healthy. Drinking to celebrate has more to do with health, Taeyong promises. Yuta isn’t sure how healthy drowning your liver in vodka is, but he has nothing against it either. Drinking with the guys is so much fun. It always leads to something unexpected.

Something unexpected happens tonight too.

They are sitting in the fifth floor living room, swinging shots and sipping beer from bottles while lo-fi plays in the background. He looks at his members, a sigh of relief leaving his lips promptly after. They all look so relaxed, so content. After how stressful the promotions were this time around, they deserve to have this moment of happiness.

Yuta feels so lucky to have them all in his life. If it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t have made it this far. That’s what he cherishes most about this group — they’re all so overly supportive of each other. They’re together through it all.

It’s a pleasant evening. There’s no judgment in the room, so everyone’s doing their own thing. Doyoung and Taeyong are what he can only define as flirting. Hyuck is on his phone, texting someone. Probably Jeno, he’s always texting Jeno. Jungwoo and Johnny are discussing the outcome of a basketball match they watched a few nights ago. Mark is asleep on Yuta’s shoulder while Yuta’s calming the butterflies in his stomach. It’s been a few months now, but he’s still not used to Mark not hiding feelings, giving him attention, and calling him oppa from time to time.

And then there’s Taeil and Jaehyun. He’s singling them out because they’re the drunkest out of the lot. Yuta’s expecting either of them to do something stupid. He’s expecting anything. Yet. He isn’t expecting that.

“Illie-hyung?” Jaehyun calls after Taeil from the opposite end of the L-shaped couch.

“Yes Jae?”

“Remember that time we ate pizza at the park?”

It’s not a conversation that any of them can ignore. Both Taeil and Jaehyun have that type of voice that requires your attention whether you want to give it or not. So Yuta doesn’t have a choice. He’s listening.

“Mhm,” Taeil nods, then smiles.

“It was such a nice day and it was really good pizza,” Jaehyun says, his words only a bit slurred. He has good tolerance, otherwise he’d be stuttering even more.

“I remember,” Taeil confirms, his smile growing wider.

“We should do that again. I mean, I want to do that again,” Jaehyun says. He seems to be reminiscing of the park trip while he speaks. It’s odd, Yuta decides. He’s missing something here. But what is  _ it _ ?

“We can do that.”

“How about the movie date?”

Date? Did he really say date?

Yuta looks over at everyone, and they’re all doing the same. They’re looking surprised, checking if they heard it right. Date?

“I’ll take you to the movies, Jae. Which one do you want to see?”

“Whatever’s fine. I just want to hold your hand in public again.”

The obvious question is mouthed from the majority of lips.  _ They’re dating?  _ When Johnny, Doyoung and Taeyong turn and look at Yuta, it changes.  _ Did you know?  _ No, of course not, Yuta mouths and shakes his head. Jaehyun hasn’t made any sudden appearances in his and Taeil’s room, he hasn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Sure, those two gravitate around each other, but it’s always been that way. Jaehyun has always had a soft spot for Taeil. Most of them really, but Jaehyun especially. In the most stressful moments, Taeil’s the only one that can make Jaehyun laugh. So Yuta’s surprised at this discovery, obviously they all are. Even Haechan is looking up from his phone. But at the same time they’re not too surprised. It makes sense.

Taeil pouts, then stumbles out of his seat. He motions for Taeyong and Doyoung to scoot over, and he rushes to take a seat next to Jaehyun.

“Here,” Taeil says, “Hold my hand in the meantime. We’ll go when promotions are over.”

Jaehyun smiles softly, showing his dimples. He accepts Taeil’s hand, locking his fingers in between the older’s. He sinks back into the couch until he’s able to reach Taeil’s shoulder comfortably so he can rest his head on it.

It’s such a sweet gesture, in a way he’s mirroring what Mark’s doing on Yuta’s shoulder. It’s just surprising at the same time. It doesn’t look like something cool heartthrob Jaehyun would do. But he goes soft for Taeil. Adorable. Even more adorable than the fact that neither of them is noticing the stares from the members.

“I love you so much,” Jaehyun whispers the words out, but the room is so silent with shock that they all hear it.

“I love you too,” Taeil replies. He turns his head and leaves a kiss on Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun softens even more because of the kiss, blushing as he puts Taeil’s hand in his lap and wraps his other arm tight around Taeil’s.

Seeing that scene, hearing the proclamation, it makes the seriousness of their relationship more evident. This isn’t new. At all. It probably started before Yuta and Mark did.

Yuta watches Taeil next, wondering how he didn’t know his roommate was dating someone. Was in love with someone. Taeil doesn’t seem to have a care in the world. That’s not a surprise either. Taeil never seems to have a care in the world. He doesn’t concern himself with things that are out of his control, he doesn’t spend time worrying over what he can’t change. He doesn’t bother anyone with things that are none of their concern, even when those things bother him.

Yuta appreciates the protection he receives from Taeil. They confide in each other rarely, Yuta likes to deal with the personal stuff, personally, and Taeil knows not to pry. But whenever he needs it, Taeil’s there, for good or bad. That’s why it’s easy for him to say that they are best friends.

Taeil’s the first person Yuta told about Mark. He had a moment where he needed to tell someone about his feelings, about what happened between them, and so he did. He thought Taeil would do the same whenever he started dating someone. Suddenly finding out that wasn’t the case is a bit hurtful. At first. Taeil has his reasons, Yuta suspects. So he’ll give him the benefit of the doubt until those reasons are stated. By the look on Taeyong’s face, Yuta has a feeling that will be the next topic of conversation.

Taeyong starts off by clearing his throat. Johnny nods permission, and so does Jungwoo. Jungwoo is as surprised as the rest of them. He didn’t know either. Yuta can tell, and not just by the look on his face. If he knew, the rest of the group would know too. That’s not a secret Jungwoo would keep.

Taeil tilts his head, resting it against Jaehyun’s and he finally looks up, meeting Yuta’s eyes. He suddenly becomes aware of the looks he’s receiving from everyone in the room. If they weren’t holding hands Yuta would deem is telepathy, and not Jaehyun reading Taeil’s body language really well. Because the moment Taeil realizes the looks, so does Jaehyun.

“What?” Taeil asks.

“Are you two dating?” The question comes from Johnny, who doesn’t seem to be amused by the situation. Jaehyun’s his best friend. The best friend Jaehyun has admitted he tells all of his secrets to. But Johnny too doesn’t know what’s going on. To Yuta it makes sense that Johnny would feel the way he does. Yuta’s kind of angry as well.

“Yeah. We are,” Jaehyun answers, not moving away from the comfort Taeil’s touch provides. If it was months ago, Yuta would mock him about it. Now he won’t, he can’t. If Mark wakes up and moves away right now, Yuta would get a pin in his stomach that will refuse to go away until he’s touching Mark again. Right now he gets it. “I think it’s been five months now.” Jaehyun adds.

Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose, Jungwoo jerks his head back in surprise. Yuta tries not to move so he doesn’t wake up Mark.

Five months? That’s a long time. A long time to be hiding such a thing.

“And were you planning on sharing the news with the group?” Doyoung sounds less offended. Slightly less offended.

“We had some stuff to figure out first.”

“Like what?” Taeyong continues the interrogation. Taeil sighs. He lifts his head, a look of discomfort washing over his face. If Jaehyun wasn’t holding his hand, Taeil would probably move away. But Jaehyun doesn’t let him.

Yuta realizes it then. Taeil isn’t unbothered about this. He cares. Too much. That’s why he didn’t say anything. He wanted to do it right.

“Like is it real, or is it just a tiny crush,” Taeil says. He kept quiet for the same reason why Yuta told him. The fear that you’re doing something wrong, that what you feel isn’t valid. The fear that you’re fucking up because what you feel might have an expiration date and that being true is dangerous. You’re not only thinking about yourself and the person you’re with. You’re also thinking about the entire group. Twenty one other members.

“What did you decide?” There’s caution in Jungwoo’s voice when he asks, Yuta doesn’t know why. But he does know the answer before Jaehyun gives it.

“Not tiny. Not just a crush.”

The room goes silent at that. Simple words, but they seem heavy at the same time. They took their time, talked about it, thought about it and tried it out. This is the outcome of that.

Much like Yuta and Mark, they are in it and they can’t go back.

“I’m a little bummed that you didn’t tell us.” Haechan is the one that breaks the silence. “I’m happy for you too. But a little bummed.”

“Sorry baby,” Jaehyun tells him at the same time as Taeil says, “Sorry Haechannie.”

“What’s most important is that you’re happy,” Taeyong says. It might be the most genuine he’s ever sounded, at least to Yuta’s recollection.

“And no PDA. Keep that to yourselves,” Doyoung warns, just like he warned Yuta and Mark when they told everyone that they’re dating.

“No PDA. Got it,” Jaehyun repeats, then smirks. He’s most definitely already planning to break that rule.

Yuta notices Mark move, shifting slightly. He turns his head, noticing that Mark’s still asleep. He’s just trying to get in a more comfortable position. Okay. That’s it. He can’t have him sleeping on the couch.

“I need to get him to bed,” Yuta says, gesturing towards Mark. He addresses Taeil and Jaehyun before he picks Mark up in his arms, “Congratulations. And exactly what Haechan said,” he winks. “Good night everyone.”

A chorus of soft good nights send Yuta off as he exits the room, carrying Mark in his arms. The first time he had to do this Mark felt heavy in his arms. He doesn’t anymore and Yuta assumes that he’s used to it. Mark is used to it for sure, whenever he’s lifted these days, he hooks his arms over Yuta’s shoulders on instinct.

Getting Mark to bed is a well-practiced routine these days. Yuta learned how to maneuver the covers on Mark’s bed, how to take off the younger’s shoes without waking him up. He learned the position that Mark feels most comfortable in, so he won’t worry about whether or not Mark feels comfortable. Mark would do the same for him.

He’s successful with the routine this time, he’s sure of it. Mark’s still asleep when Yuta drapes the duvet over him, his head resting on the pillow on just the right angle. He leaves a kiss on Mark’s forehead before he leaves his room. Maybe it’s the kiss that wakes Mark up.

Yuta is walking towards the door when he hears Mark call after him.

“Oppa?” In a way he sounds sinful. Yuta can’t help but smile as he turns around.

“Yes Markie?”

“I love you,” Mark states. It sounds sleepy, and his eyes are closed, but he means it. Yuta knows he means it. And it makes his stomach turn with excitement.

He’s been waiting for Mark to say it, he didn’t want to scare him by saying it first.

“I love you too.”

Mark smiles at the response. Shit. How can he be so cute?

“Sweet dream, Yuta-oppa.”

“Sweet dreams Markie.”

Yuta’s cheeks start to hurt from smiling as he walks to his and Taeil’s room. But he can’t stop smiling.

“What happened to you?” Taeil asks him when he gets back to their room. He considers telling for a moment, being straightforward and saying it. He decides to be slick instead.

“When did Jaehyun tell you he loves you?”

“Two weeks ago.”

Yuta nods, smiling again.

“I’ll tell you what happened in two weeks then.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> you can also find me here if you'd like: [twt](https://twitter.com/newct127) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/newct127)


End file.
